nova_aetasfandomcom-20200213-history
Did you knows
Did you know…? Nova Aetas contains so many features that some don't even see all of them. To create an interesting gameplay for you there is this list of did-you-knows. - There is 2% chance to break your pickaxe upon quarrying stone. This also applies to the woodcutter's axe. - Farming sickles do not break upon using them. - There is a 1% chance to find a gem upon quarrying stone. - Having religious uniformity of 15% means you only get 15% of all income in kingdom and town. - Granting privileges to jewish traders however adds +50% trade income, but lowers religious uniformity with 3%. Trade tariffs give around 50,000 Florins in an ideal situation. The state income is ideally 900,000 Florins (two towns, 5 castles). Calculating profits makes choosing for this option a loss of 2,000 Florins. Be wise when taking decisions! - You can reload carbines on horseback. It is the only firearm type which is able to do that. - The farther you go in the New World, the more interesting places and tradegoods you meet. - Kingdom technogical level 3 and 6 give new troops. - You need to actually spend every coin into technological advancement when being a king. This is important if you want to compete with native kingdoms. - You'll drown in water and take fall damage in Nova Aetas. - There is an interesting and ancient sword laying on the fields in Uxkhal waiting - If you lit the Agonic beacons, make sure the beacons see your fire. Take a look in the far and check if the next beacon is lit as shown by this picture http://media.moddb.com/images/mods/1/26/25775/3tfa.2.png. - You can gain influence points by bribing, giving gifts and persuasion. - Renting/buying residents in the desert gives you a desert-style house. - The same applies for villages and towns. Currently as of v2.01 there are these styles: * Swadian * Rhodoks * Sarranids * Vaegirs - If you build something at a village you'll see the construction. If the building is built you'll be able to see the building. The same applies for towns. However you cannot see the construction. - The Turguhn Horde will launch an invasion to Calradia after 10 weeks. They will cause terror and fear. - A game year is added each day. This slows down after 1650 to 1 year p/wk and after 1695 it uses the default calendar (v2.0 and higher only). - Upon resurrecting the Calradian Empire you'll gain access to new units as Legionnaires, Centurions, Velites and Equites. - You can donate to the guild master for a new and better guildhall. Other members donate as well. - Scary music is used when entering caves, jungles and Uxkhal ruins. - There is an extended prisoners chat. Here you can kill lords and even banish kings from Earth! - Each faction has its own unique set of flags being beared by flagbearers (v2.0+). - Enable volley fire by pressing numpad period key. That's the little dot at your numpad keys. - Thanks to the AI battlefield script of Motomataru the AI will sometimes surround the player with divisions. - If the power of the nobles is low, you cannot proclaim an edict. - Each original faction leader has its own unique crown and throneroom. - Use CTRL to use shield bash on enemies. This will smash them to the ground. Category:Features